Desire
by Lady Azura
Summary: Maya didn't know what happened. One minute she was standing in her boyfriend's doorway, begging for forgiveness and the next, they were making out like their very lives depended on it. CAMAYA. ONESHOT.


Summary: _Maya didn't know what happened. One minute she was standing in her boyfriend's doorway, begging for forgiveness and the next, they were making out like their very lives depended on it. CAMAYA. ONESHOT._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: So… this is a little Camaya oneshot of what I think happened after Cam and Maya got back together at the end of _Doll Parts_. Happy Holidays!

X

**Desire****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X 

"_You were right. Pageants are __**stupid**__. I'm so sorry… please, will you forgive me?"_

Maya didn't know what happened next. One minute she was standing in her boyfriend's (ex-boyfriend's?) doorway with a tear-stained face, begging for forgiveness and the next, they were lying on his bed, making out like their very lives depended on it. They weren't the short, innocent pecks she was used to either but passionate kisses that practically stole the breath from her lungs and left her gasping for air every time they parted. Cam's mouth was gentle but urgent, moving against hers almost desperately and Maya found herself kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. _This_ is what she had been yearning for – some kind validation that Cam wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and now that she was finally getting it, she couldn't be any happier. Heart swelling in her chest, she gripped his shoulders tightly and pulled him closer while tilting her head to deepen the kiss, never wanting it to end.

Her hairband had long since been tossed aside, joining her heels and her jacket on the floor. It was a bit chilly in his room since Cam's billet family had a tendency to crank the AC to its full capacity, but Maya's skin felt like it was on fire. After a few minutes, Cam broke the kiss and the blonde fully expected him to pull away, but suddenly his warm mouth latched onto the crook of her neck and Maya's breath hitched, her knees growing weak as he dragged his lips across her collarbone. She was taken aback by the sudden turn of events and while Cam wasn't crossing any boundaries that made her _uncomfortable_ – in fact, what he was doing felt quite nice and she could _definitely_ get used to it – it was certainly more than they had ever done before and she wasn't used to Cam being so forward. Craning her neck to give him more access, Maya closed her eyes and got lost in the moment, her worries – like her kiss with Zig hours earlier and subsequent betrayal of one of her best friends – temporarily forgotten.

Then his lips were on hers once more and Maya let out a muffled giggle, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his soft hair and nip at his bottom lip playfully, causing the older boy to gasp, his grip on her waist tightening slightly. Maya seized the opportunity to test the waters, slipping her tongue into his mouth and eliciting a whimper from him, his hips instinctively jerking against hers and causing her to bite back a moan of her own. She could feel the bottom of her dress riding up as she parted her legs and felt Cam shift above her, trying not to crush her under his weight, and blushed, wondering if he could tell what was happening. She was tempted to fix it, but didn't want to ruin the moment and as his tongue began to massage hers, she decided to forget about it and hummed in the back of her throat, feeling something ignite just below her belly – a burning heat that she couldn't explain. Just then, Cam's knee happened to brush a little too close to that heat and she tore her mouth from his, startling both of them.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Cam asked, panic etched across his face.

Maya shook her head. "No, no, it's… I'm fine."

Cam seemed to relax somewhat and he smiled gently before leaning down to capture her lips once more.

"Mmm… wait. Cam… what about your billet parents?" Maya asked between kisses, suddenly mindful that they were not the only ones in the house.

"Don't care." Cam mumbled, abandoning her mouth briefly for her jawline.

Maya smiled. "Since when?"

"Since now."

His lips found hers again, but before they could get too carried away, Maya placed her hands on his chest to push him away.

"We should stop. At least for now." She suggested, watching his brow furrow in confusion. She gave him a reassuring smile, cupping the side of his face. "I just don't want you to get in trouble. But… I definitely want to do this more often… if you're okay with it…"

Cam swallowed hard, gazing down at her longingly. "I'm definitely okay with it."

Maya bit her lip.

"So… does this mean we're back together?" She asked uncertainly.

"If you want us to be." He answered quietly.

"I _do_!" Maya cried, sitting up and throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I was so stupid before… I never wanted to break up with you – I just thought you didn't like me… like I wasn't pretty enough or… or good enough and…" she trailed off in an effort to compose herself, feeling tears beginning to sting her eyes as her insecurities came flooding back in an instant.

"No… Maya…" Cam pulled back so that they were face-to-face and grabbed her hands, squeezing them tightly. "You're not stupid. I'm sorry I ever made you feel like I didn't like you because… I like you more than anyone in the world. You're the smartest, prettiest girl I've ever met… even without all this." He said, gesturing to her hair and dress.

"Really?" Maya asked, smiling weakly through her tears.

Cam nodded. "Really. And I… I should've been a better boyfriend. I-I will be, from now on. I promise." Cradling her face, he kissed her softly before drawing back and resting his forehead against hers, wiping her tears.

"I know you will." Maya murmured, about to kiss him again when she heard a buzzing noise coming from her jacket on the floor. She groaned and reluctantly parted from Cam's embrace to retrieve her phone.

There was 3 missed calls from Zig (which she had no intention of returning) and a text from Katie, demanding to know where she was and if she had any idea what time it was. Glancing at the time, Maya grimaced. It was 8:45 – her curfew was at 9:00 on the dot. She sighed, combing her fingers (or at least trying to, but the gallons of hairspray Katie had applied to it made it somewhat difficult) through her stiff locks.

"I should go." She said regrettably.

"Want me to walk you home?" Cam offered, grabbing her jacket off the floor and draping it over her shoulders.

Maya smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

X

**FIN**

X

**Wow, I finished that quicker than I thought I was going to. Yay! Anyway, this is an early Christmas present to all my fellow Camaya fans. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
